emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1950 (23rd February 1995)
Plot Bernadette leaves Dave in a hurry. Kim insists on attending Frank's meeting with Chris. Seth has finally agreed to move into Betty's cottage and she is busy making plans for redecorating. He is more interested in his breakfast. Alan tells Terry that he is pleased with the takings from the opening. Britt is more concerned with the fact that Terry was chasing Tina. Betty arrives at Hawkins Cottage and puts Dave's clothes in the washer before he can stop her. Nick makes another date with Paula telling her that he has not enjoyed himself so much in ages. Kim rides over to Emmerdale Farm looking for Seth. Ned tells her that he will be working at the Heritage Farm seeing as Chris has sacked Dave. Kim is not pleased. Alan looks over the new bar menu with Britt. Nellie is planning to invite the whole Dingle clan to The Woolpack - as she points out her prize is an invitation for the whole family and states nothing about numbers. Chris arrives for his meeting with Frank, but Kim storms in and demands to know why he has been sacking her staff. Chris explains why he sacked Dave and banned the hunt. Kim storms out and Frank warns Chris not to antagonise her any further. Jan and Sarah discuss her job, things seem to be going well. Dave tries to creep past in a pair of short flared trousers that Betty rescued from the jumble for him, while his own clothes are in the washer. Jan notices and quizzes him about his whereabouts on the previous evening. Nick discovers Seth's distillery. Emma asks Zoe again about moving in with her. Zoe worries about moving to Leeds. Dave nags Britt for Bernadette's phone number. Alan is put out when the front page of the Hotten Courier features a picture of Nellie kissing Ian Botham. He also asks Terry and Britt to keep their personal lives out of the bar. They argue. Dave is embarrassed when Betty brings his clean clothes back to Holdgate Farm, but says innocently that she does not know what happened to the "young lady's". Jan goes mad with Dave, but the rest of the Glovers find it funny. Britt calls round to see Rachel and offers her a regular shift at The Woolpack. Chris tries to stop her taking the work, but Rachel tells him if he ever dares to speak for her in front of anyone again he'll regret it. Zoe tells Emma that she does not want to move to Leeds, but that she wants to continue the relationship. Emma warns her that she can't wait forever. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood ''(uncredited)' *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast *Bernadette - Lindsay Ryan *Paula - Alison Swann Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes